


Stiles gets kicked out

by Riley_elaine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riley_elaine/pseuds/Riley_elaine
Summary: Derek kicks stiles out of the pack, but stiles won't give up what will he do? Continue to search for the alpha pack? Try to take on the alphas by himself? Join the alpha pack somehow? Feed information to the alpha pack about his old pack?





	

Ok so hey guys I've never done this before but have been reading a lot of stiles fan fiction and decided to give it a go!   
Here's what I've got so far Chapter #2 will be up asap. I'm in school so it just depends on when I have time.  
Hope y'all like it!  
\-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter #1

Stiles phone buzzed in his jeans pocket.

Sourwolf/Derek: Pack meeting 12:30pm

Stiles face lit up as he read it! He loved pack meetings cause all of his friends where there. He liked the pack meetings even though he was never included and ignored. He was just glad to know they where all safe and happy!

It was already 12:00pm so stiles took off and drive to Derek's loft for the pack meeting.

While driving to Derek's stiles recalled all the research he did in the last couple of weeks on the alpha pack and hunters. He couldn't wait to share all of his knowledge with the pack.

Stiles barely made it to Derek's on time. He got there at 12:28pm. He walked up the metal stairs and to the the big sliding door. After sliding it open he looked up and saw his whole pack staring at him. 

"What's wrong?!? Who died?!?" Stiles said in a panic.

"Nobody died stiles." Lydia said

"Then why are all of u staring at me like that." Stiles anxiously waited for the packs eyes to shift off of him.

Stiles was just about to make his way to the sofa when Derek spoke up.

"Stiles, your out of the pack." Derek said

"WHAT!?!?!" Stiles exclaimed

Derek spit out "You have no powers or really any skills. We only kept you around to keep Scott happy and use the research you do. You don't benefit us in anyway and you always get in the way and/or almost get yourself killed. We don't have time to constantly keep watch over you." 

"So what your telling me is I've only been in this pack only to keep Scott happy otherwise all y'all have been doing is using me!?!?" Stiles said

"Yeah basically." Jackson said laxly 

"I have done no wrong to this pack. I can't believe how much of an asshole you all are! You want to kick me out fine I declare myself no longer part of this pack. But you still can't stop me from searching for the alpha pack! Or taking them on! Or if I'm really pissed off even willingly give up information on the pack! Or even join them!!! You just lost yourself a lot of research and u ain't getting any of it!!! I hope you realized what you just did!" Stiles yelled angrily.

Stiles began to walk out, but before he could Derek had him pinned against a wall holding him up with his hand on his throat claws out.

Derek flashed his eyes red and in his alpha voice said "YOU WILL NOT GIVE UP INFORMATION ON OUR PACK NEITHER WILL YOU JOIN THERE PACK! AND YOU WILL TELL US OF ALL THE RRSEACH YOU HAVE/KNOW! OR I'LL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!" 

Did he really just flash his eyes and use his alpha voice on me?! WOW. Not surprised. He's an idiot to think I would listen. I already declared that I left the pack his alphaness has no effect on me.

Stiles laughed at Derek

Derek looked shocked at stiles reaction (his reaction of laughing) to what he just said

"You think you can make me submit to YOU? YOU kicked me out of YOUR pack already and I declared I was out. Remember? YOUR alphaness has no effect on me what so ever and I will never again do as YOU say!" 

Stiles pushed Derek off of him and walked towards the loft door. But he fore fully closing the door, stiles made his last remark.  
"Just remember 'Revenge is a dish best served cold'."  
And with that the steel door slammed hard against its frames and stiles was gone.

All anyone could do was stand there mouth agaped in shock.


End file.
